Inuyasha: Naraku's Malice and Kagome's Answer
by jobgame274
Summary: This is a realistic alternate ending to the series. It takes place after Kikyo's final death, but is this the real end for our tragic priestess? Battles rage between Naraku and Shesshamarou; Naraku and Inuyasha. Deaths occur and Lives are forever destroyed. What will Inuyasha and Kagome do in face of evil? Couples starring Inuyasha/Kikyo; Inuyasha/Kagome; Miroku/Sango. Enjoy!
1. The Mission

**Inuyasha: Naraku's Malice and Kagome's Answer**

 _ **This is a realistic alternate ending to the series.**_

 _ **Why did I make it you ask?(what you didn't ask, well I'm going to tell you anyway)**_

 _ **When I watched the Final Cut I was slightly disappointed.**_

 _ **Naraku, who had the whole jewel, couldn't take out one village.**_

 _ **Shesshomaru and Naraku didn't have an all out full-fledge demon battle.**_

 _ **Kikyo died.**_

 _ **No twists at the end.**_

 _ **So I decided to make this alternate series**_

 _ **Please read and see if you prefer this ending in place of the final cut.**_

 _ **(It takes place after Kikyo's "final death" don't worry there is going to be Kikyo drama)**_

 **Chapter 1: The Mission**

"I can't believe it. Kikyo is dead. Why, Why couldn't I save her, why did I fail again?"

The words were uttered sadly and impatiently from the mouth of the silver haired half demon named Inuyasha. The words spoken by Inuyasha fell on the ears of the 15 year old girl, Kagome, who was sitting in the next room. Kagome wanted to comfort him, but how can the reincarnation comfort Inuyasha, who loved her predecessor. Every time she thought about it, it was strange to her. Kikyo and herself was one in the same but different. Kagome existed because Kikyo died. Kagome always thought why was she brought back to this time period? Was it to help Inuyasha to defeat Naraku? Was it simply to bring back the Shikon jewel to the feudal era? What was my true purpose of being in the past?

These questions rang in Kagome's mind when the perverted yet kind monk, Miroku, walked in.

"Kagome are you okay?" Miroku asked quite concerned.

"Yes, I just don't know what to do, Inuyasha... is he ever going to be the same?" asked Kagome sadly.

"Give him time to grieve and to realize his mission." declared Miroku.

"His mission?" Kagome repeated.

"Yes to defeat Naraku and to avenge who he had lost and to protect whom he hasn't lost." Kagome's eyes lit up as Miroku spoke these words. Then the doors to Inuyasha's room opened. Inuyasha stepped out staring at Kagome as she stared back at him. "Inuyasha...uhh...I," stammered Kagome.

"There's no need for you to say anything Kagome," said Inuyasha softly.

"Inuyasha?" said Kagome lovingly.

"Thank you for being here by my side," Inuyasha responded sincerely.

As soon as he thanked her, Sango, the demon slayer, ran in and exclaimed, "NARAKU! HE'S HERE!"

Everybody ran outside almost in a panic. As they looked up, they saw the dark aura cover the skies over Kaede's village appearing out of nowhere. "Why why didn't I sense it?" uttered Miroku as if he was speaking to himself.

"THAT BASTARD I'LL KILL HIM TODAY", yelled Inuyasha passionately.

Inuyasha sped toward the origin of the dark aura.

"INUYASHA STOP!" Kagome yelled, but he was already gone.

Sango appeared with Kilala, her fateful demonic pet, and Shippo, the young fox demon. "Come on Kagome get on", Shippo said imperatively.

Kagome, Sango, and Shippo rode on Kilala toward Inuyasha while Miroku ran on foot next to them. Shippo desperately cried, "This is crazy how are we going to defeat Naraku, he has the whole jewel now, doesn't he?"

"We will do it!" Miroku reassured him.

"He will pay for the crimes he did against my people!" exclaimed Sango remembering her younger brother Kohaku. "Kohaku I hope you safe," she thought.

"I have a bad feeling," Kagome thought, "Maybe we shouldn't try to face him just yet."

As Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kagome moved toward Inuyasha direction, they saw Inuyasha just standing there at what it seems like a barrier. "INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled.

"THAT BASTARD I CAN'T GET PAST THIS BARRIER!" the half demon screamed out of frustration.

"Barrier?" Miroku spoke confoundedly, "A barrier is made to keep the enemy away what is he trying to protect? I mean why come here to just put up a barrier?"

"Maybe he is not trying to keep us out maybe he is trying to keep us in," the young priestess clarified.

As soon as Kagome spoke, a huge cloud of the blackest darkness appeared above the village, it was Naraku.


	2. Naraku's New Form

**Chapter 2: Naraku's New Form**

Naraku looked different than before. His eyes were red and his hair was silver like Inuyasha's. He had long black finger nails. His body color was a dark red. His body showed strange scars that glowed with a strong blue neon. But more obviously and uniquely was the jewel that was embedded in his forehead as if it was a third eye. The Shikon jewel was more corrupted than it has ever been. The dark magneta color surrounded Naraku's body as if it was his own unique barrier.

"It ends today, especially for you Inuyasha," said Naraku as if he was royalty.

"You bastard, I'm going to rip that freakshow body of yours into a million pieces!" said Inuyasha maliciously.

"Why the animosity, Inuyasha? Its not because I killed your precious Kikyo a 2nd time or was this her 3rd time, I lost count?" snuffed Naraku nauchlantly.

"THAT'S IT DIEEEEE," Inuyasha screamed out.

Inuyasha jumped toward Naraku with full force with his sword. Inuyasha swung toward Naraku's barrier yelling ADAMANT BARRAGE, but the sword did not even come close to the barrier. Inuyasha seemed to have stop in mid air but not by will.

" _YOU FOOL_ don't you realize I am now the most powerful demon on earth!" boasted Naraku.

Without moving Naraku threw Inuyasha back with only his power toward the ground.

"INUYASHA", yelled Kagome.

"Miroku, what's the plan," asked Sango.

"We need to get that jewel away from him, Kagome can you do it?" Miroku asked while she was helping Inuyasha up.

"I don't know I think he's too strong, I think we need to get outta here," advised Kagome.

"What!" exclaimed Inuyasha.

"We need to go come up with a plan and...," Kagome tried to explain.

"FORGET IT I AM NOT RUNNING AWAY," protested Inuyasha.

"INUYASHA THINK! IF WE STAY HERE WE WILL DIE!" yelled Kagome.

"NO! NOONE ELSE WILL DIE I WILL PROTECT EVERYONE!" as Inuyasha yelled his heart, he used his windscar move combined with his Adamant Barrage and Red Sword technique.

"INUYASHA NO!" Miroku yelled.

"RED SCAR BARRAGE!"

The new technique went toward Naraku but just like before, the technique didn't even come close and the red scar barrage stopped like if time had stopped. Then Naraku whispered "now die," and the red scar barrage went toward the group at full force.

Everybody screamed and then Inuyasha used his other technique "BACKLASH WAVE!" and the power of the red scar barrage went again toward Naraku and then Naraku uttered "Gullible." Naraku eyes glowed for an instant then the power of Inuyasha's technique went toward the heroes again.

"WHAT!" Inuyasha yelled out.

Miroku then went in front of the group and yelled "WIND TUNNEL" the power of Inuyasha technique was being absorbed by the hole in Miroku's hand. Miroku seemed to be in pain, but he withstood until all of the power was absorbed. Miroku sealed his hand and collapsed panting.

"MIROKU!" Sango yelled with concern. "Are you okay?"

"We have to...kill him noww... Kagome you have to purify the jewel," panted Miroku.

"She won't be able to," Naraku interrupted. Naraku facing toward Kagome said, "Girl I grow tired of your interference and tired of your face. Next to Inuyasha I loathe you most of all."

Inuyasha jumped in front of Kagome.

"Lets see if you are stronger than your predecessor." As he threatened, he used his power destroying the forest revealing Kaede's village.

"THE VILLAGE!" Shippo yelled out.

Naraku lifted his arm and out of his open palm hundreds of small demons came out and grew instantly flying toward the village.

"We have to do something...," responded Sango as she took Kilila to fight the demons; but, Naraku used his power and levitated her forcibly toward him and hurdling Kilila toward the ground turning Kilila back into her base form.

"SANGO!" Miroku yelled still on the ground his hand in pain.

Inuyasha moved to strike Naraku but to no avail. Naraku just used his power to knock Inuyasha on his back yet again.

"Now I send you to your father," he said to Sango about to strike.

Bakusaiga

A purple electric lightening in the shape of a dragon hurdled toward Naraku hitting his barrier. But the barrier withstood the power.

"How are you here," Naraku said not even turning toward the silver haired full fledge demon, Shesshomaru, who was floating behind him.

"I was already inside your barrier I predicted this might be your next move," Shesshomaru responded.

Naraku dropped Sango.

"Sango!" Miroku exclaimed.

As she fell, Shippo transformed and caught her.

Naraku turned toward Shessamarou. "I am surprised you were able to hide yourself from me, let alone defeat Magatsuhi."

"Don't underestimate me Naraku," said the prince.

Above Shessamarou were Kohaku and Jaken on the pet dragon named A-Un. "So you finally became a full fledge demon, " pointed out Shesshomaru.

"Don't think I am on the same level as you Prince Shessamarou," boasted Naraku.

"No you not, I am greater still," boasted Shessamarou.

"You couldn't even defeat your own little brother, " Naraku belittled.

"My family affairs is that of my own concern, Naraku; besides, observe my strength," Shesshomaru said as he pointed his Bakusaiga toward Naraku. "I finally obtained my own power that is greater than my father's and especially Inuyasha's."

"Yes, I see indeed a new sword you weave; and, you retrieved your arm as well," said Naraku coolly.

"Precisely, and with both I will kill you Naraku for your impudence and arrogance," Shesshomaru stoutly claimed.

"Talking about calling the kettle black", Kagome said sarcastically, "come on Inuyasha we have to save Kaede and the others."

"Ughhh... Kagome's right", Miroku got up in pain. "We have to go."


	3. Shesshomaru vs Naraku

**Chapter 3: Shessamarou vs Naraku**

Inuyasha and Kagome helps Miroku onto the transformed Shippo to go to Kaede's village.

"Miroku are you okay?" Sango asked with concern.

"Its okay Sango," Miroku said reassuringly, "I'll be fine."

Inuyasha carries Kagome on his back to go to the village.

Sango picks up the injured Kilila, "Oh Kilila." She places her with Miroku and runs on foot toward the village.

Shippo does his best to transport Miroku and Kilila to the village away from Naraku.

"It'll be best to get Miroku and Kilila away from Naraku," thought Shippo.

"Almost time," says Naraku as the group of heroes seemingly escape.

"Yes for you to die," Shessamaraou said annoyingly.

"Oh Shessamaraou how conceited you truly are," Naraku said.

"DON'T SAY THAT ABOUT MY LORD SHESSAMAROU," yelled Jaken.

"Jaken do you really think Lord Shessamarou can truly defeat Naraku," asked Kohaku.

"FOOLISH BOY OF COURSE HE CAN, WATCH AND SEE FOR YOURSELF," Jaken defended.

Shessamarou takes and lifts his sword showing his new found arm. The aura swarming around the bakuisaga, increasing more and more, then electricity starts as well swirling around the sword.

The electricity then strikes down and upward then toward Naraku's barrier, his barrier stopping the strikes but flickers a moment.

Naraku floats and responds, "very well". Naraku forms his barrier into a sword.

"Will you fight now Naraku," Shesshamarou asked rhetorically.

"I always have been fighting but just with my intellect, but it seems now I must use my physical strength to put down a mutt," Naraku mocked.

"Enough of your idle words, Yoki Wave!," Shesshamarou snarled.

A thousand strikes went toward Naraku in shape of dragons Naraku evaded some then disappeared and reappeared behind Shessamarou. Naraku strikes but Shessamarou positions his sword behind himself stopping his attack with his own forming a blast that dropped Jaken, Kohaku, and A-Un backward. A-Un catches Jaken and Kohaku and moves them more away from the battle. Then uses its dragon breath to place a protective shield around them.

Inuyasha stops with Kagome on back and looks backward, "What the..."

"At least we know Shessamarou can keep Naraku busy," Kagome replied.

"Humph." Inuyasha said annoyingly.

'Oh lets just go Inuyasha," Kagome said impatiently.

Naraku strikes down, Shesshomaru evades strikes with another yoki wave but more quickly, Naraku counters quickly by sending a thousand demons from his palm. Naraku moves around the carnage. Shesshomaru appears before Naraku. Swords collide once then twice then again. Naraku uses death eyes. The death eyes strike Shesshomaru in his eyes making him blind. Naraku goes in for the kill.

LORD SHESSAMAROU, yells Jaken.

Shes blocks the sword attack from Naraku with Bakusaiga then uses his poison nails and slashes Naraku's face.

Naraku's moves backward in pain but then his face is healing quickly.

Shesshomaru eyes heals at the same time then Shesshomaru goes for another attack called death strike and Naraku counter's his attack with blood strike.

The strikes collide showing a reddish, blackish ball of electricity. They both fly above the ball and try to submit the other into the black ball, but neither succeeds. The black ball then dissipates.

Showing his skill as a fighter, Shesshomaru kicks Naraku in the head downward and punches him in the gut then face and then cuts off Naraku's arm. Naraku drops his sword, but as soon as he is injured Naraku regenerates. Shessamarou decides to use his ultimate technique Decomposition. Naraku then sees he is in trouble when his arm stops regenerating due to the technique. So in response, the blue neon scars that was on Naraku's body starts to glow negating the Decomposition technique. Naraku uses his other arm and send demons Shesshomaru's way making Shesshomaru to drop his sword. The Decomposition then stops completely.

Naraku's arm regenerates, but then Shesshomaru evades the demon and flies behind Naraku and grabs both his arms, the bakusaiga as if it knew it's master's heart stop falling and aimed toward Naraku. Shesshomaru's sees what his sword did, whishpers "Death strike."

A terrible and powerful blast is shot from the sword engulfing Naraku and Shesshomaru. They both yell in agony.

LORD SHESSAMAROU NO, yelled Jaken.

"No Lord Shessamarou," Kohaku said in disbelief.

As the smoke clears, Kohaku takes A-Un to Shesshomaru's destination flying past the badly injured Naraku.

Shesshomaru is cover in blood from head to toe, but then he started to move.

"How is he still alive?" asked Kohaku.

Kohaku looked up at Naraku who was badly injured as well trying to put himself back together.

Bakusaiga gave Naraku most of the hit, but still Lord Shesshomaru..., thought Kohaku.

LORD SHESSAMAROU, yelled Jaken as he ran to his side.

"Somehow I don't know but I think," Kohaku said as he kneeled on the prince's side.

Kohaku put his hand on Shesshomaru; Shesshomaru started to heal.

Naraku is putting his self back together slowly, but his eyes is seeing the healing.

"I see Kikyo you witch," growled Naraku.

"But how?" asked Jaken.

"Kikyo became part of me when she saved my soul from departing. Her power is inside me to keep me alive," explained Kohaku. "So I can use her power to..."

Shesshomaru then rises as Naraku is finishing healing up.

"I thought I was rid of that woman except through her reincarnation," said Naraku disgustingly.

Shesshomaru flexes his hands. The Bakusaiga then flies toward Shesshomaru.

"Bakusaiga you understood," Shesshomaru said coolly.

As he said this, a great glow manifested itself from Kaede's village in the distance.


	4. I Love You Too

**Chapter 4: I Love You Too**

"Come on Inuyasha faster!" yelled the impatient teenage girl.

"There!" Inuyasha exclaimed as they were approaching the village. They saw villagers trying to fend off the demons with wooden spears and old swords. Of course, they were no match for them and some of the demons started to eat on the villagers.

Children in one of the houses yelled, "Mommy! Daddy!"

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" attacked Inuyasha.

The demons were sliced in pieces but not after they already killed the parents.

"Oh no," Kagome said as she was looking at the dead villagers as their children stood there traumatized.

"Kagome watch out!" Inuyasha yelled as 10 demons went straight for her.

Inuyasha used his Tessaiga at the demons, killing them. "Pay Attention!"

"Right, sorry." Kagome apologized.

"We should try to find Kaede," said Inuyasha

"Right," Kagome said sadly. "Come on everyone this way," she said to the remaining villagers. "Follow us!"

They were killing demons as they looked for Kaede. Kaede was putting up a barrier shielding some of the villagers, who were in trouble. Demons were attacking the barrier making it hard for Kaede to keep it up. Then she couldn't it hold it anymore, and the barrier collapsed. Kaede, being attack by a demon, was gnawing on her arm.

"Horoekos!" exclaimed Sango.

"Sango thank you," Kaede said in pain.

"Kaede are you alright," knelt Sango looking at her wounds.

"Yes I'll be alright."

Sango bounded Kaede's wound, while Inuyasha and Kagome came on the scene, killing the demons before they could eat the villagers, whom Kaede was protecting. Other villagers followed Inuyasha and Kagome. Some were crying because they lost their families.

"Curse that Naraku," said Inuyasha being upset.

Explosive sound then occurred from the distance toward Naraku and Shesshomaru.

"It sounds like it is coming from the battle between Shesshomaru and Naraku," said Kagome. "Shesshomaru?" Kaede asked puzzled holding her arm.

"Yes, Shesshomaru challenged Naraku he seemed much stronger than before," explained Kagome.

"If we're lucky they both will just kill each other off," Inuyasha said coldly.

"Oh Inuyasha," Kagome responded.

As they spoke, Miroku and Shippo with Kilila showed up.

"Miroku!" yelled Sango in concern approaching Miroku.

"Is the villagers okay?" panted Miroku.

"Some didn't make it," Sango said sadly helping Miroku off of Shippo.

Miroku was still holding Kilila, who was still unconscious from Naraku's attack.

"Heads up more demons...Windscar!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Oooo Ahhh" villagers said in awe as a hundred demons were killed.

"More of them," Sango threw her weapon at the demons. Kagome shot arrows at the them. Miroku used his sutras but then collapses. Miroku looking in despair said, "Kagome hurry here."

Kagome shooting her arrows toward the many of demons, found her way to Miroku, "What is it Miroku, are you alright?"

"Do you know how to conjure a barrier," said Miroku exhausted.

"A barrier? No I never learned," Kagome looked confused.

Kaede who was using her sutras said, "Yes a barrier should be used for the weak and wounded." Kaede looked on the villagers who were cowering, crying, and dying. "But I can't right now; Kagome to conjure a barrier just focus on the feeling of wanting to protect and say the words Ke Ha Sho in your mind, allow the power to fill you and expel from you in all directions, but try to stay in control."

"I'll try but," Kagome said unsure.

Demons came from behind taking one of the villagers. "Father!" cried a child.

"NO!" Sango yelled.

Out of the blew, Kilila killed the demon, saving the villager. "FATHER!" the child ran hugging her father.

"Kilila!" Sango hugs Kilila. "Blast! THEY JUST TOO MANY"

"Not for long," Inuyasha impatiently said.

Inuyasha went on rampage killing many demons using the windscar and the adamant barrage about 20 times. Inuyasha killed most of the demons surrounding the heros and villagers. But he was starting to become exhausted and even his sword had a chip in it.

"You did it Inuyasha!" Kagome said excitedly.

"Of course I did!" Inuyasha said, but then looked at his damaged sword.

"We lost many but we still were able to save many as well," Sango stated optimistically.

"What...is going on...?" Kaede was looking behind Sango, Kagome, and Inuyasha.

The group looked behind them to see what she was looking at.

She was looking at a strong visible whirl wind surrounding Miroku's body.

"The curse...it is almost time," warned Miroku.

"What...what are talking about...?" Sango didn't want to believe what she was seeing.

"I think when I absorbed Inuyasha's new technique, it teared the hole in my hand to the limit," Miroku spoke sluggish as if he is using all his strength to stop the curse from becoming.

"What?" Inuyasha whispered in some form of guilt.

"Please everyone try to move away from me as far as you can!" Miroku yelled making the villagers panic but none moving.

"Miroku! What is going on" Sango still in disbelief.

"I'm sorry Sango, but I need to borrow Kilila for the sake of you all," Miroku motioned Kilila. "Kilia! I need you to take me back to Naraku, if I can I will suck him up as well."

"NO THIS CAN'T BE I CAN'T LOSE YOU TOO," yelled Sango in tears.

"I'm sorry Sango I'm truly am," Miroku got on Kilila but then a strange light began to happen and stronger winds began. Miroku fell off Kilila.

"Miroku!" Sango ran toward him.

"No not now not like thiss," Miroku said in defeat.

Sango ran to Miroku and hugged him. "Sango get away!" commanded Miroku.

"I won't leave you," said Sango with tears streaming down her face.

"Sango! Miroku!" yelled Kagome.

"Kilila leave here now", said Sango solemnly

Kilila turned back to her base form and snuggled between Sango and Miroku.

"Sango! Miroku!" yelled Kagome, Inuyasha held her back.

"NOOO!" yelled Inuyasha, as the winds became more fierce and the villagers panicked and were trying to hold onto anything.

"Get away Inuyasha, all of you, Sango..." Miroku said solemnly.

"I will not. I love you," Sango confessed.

"I love you too." Miroku confessed.

Then the glow got larger and larger, everybody was yelling. Kagome yelled "Inuyasha!" and he hugged her. Then Kagome looked possessed and then a great explosion.

In the distance, Shesshomaru and Naraku is looking at the bright light that came from the village.

"WHAT HAPPENED!" yelled Jaken confused.

"The monk's curse..." Shesshomaru said wisely.

"Sister?" spoke Kohaku.

Naruku smiled demonically, "Couldn't had planned it better myself."


	5. Naraku's Malice

**Chapter 5: Naraku's Malice**

A explosion rang out as big as the village itself, even Shesshomaru and Naraku felt its power.

Naraku looking toward the village and smiled maliciously.

In the village, as the explosion dies down, a pink barrier is shown. Electricity is shooting from it in all directions.

Kagome's eyes are pink and tears flow down her face. Inuyasha is by her side on his knees looking up at her.

"I couldn't…." Kagome speaks as the smoke dies down.

"I couldn't..." Kagome repeats.

The villagers, Kaede, Shippo, Inuyasha, and Kagome are in a floating barrier, floating above a huge crater where use to be the village.

Kagome finally says with grief, "I couldn't save them…"

Inuyasha with heartbreak stammers his friends' names, "Miroku, Sango, Kilila..." He then whispers, "Kagome...its not your fault, its my fault, its all my fault."

Kagome turned to look at Inuyasha with tears streaming down her face, "Inuyasha.."

Kagome's eyes turn back to a hazelnut brown. She softly places all the people down in the crater.

The villagers started to say various things in disbelief, "The village, what what about mommy and daddy, what is going on, why is this happening, it's because of you half breed ever since we let you down from the tree!"

"I know," responded Inuyasha wishing he never woken up.

Then another villager exclaimed, "Don't forget her! She was the one who freed him."

Kagome broke down and started to cry loudly.

"Enough, this doing is Naraku's evil; and, he will pay for our pain," Kaede sternly stated trying to keep things in control even in grief.

"Yes he will pay!" Inuyasha yelled replacing his grief with anger once again.

Before Inuyasha ran off again, Kagome with tears cried sharply, "Inuyasha! I'm going with you!"

"Kagome…" Inuyasha looking at Kagome whose eyes were full of anger and pain. She reminded him of Kikyo when she came back from the dead.

Kagome cried, "THEY WERE FAMILY!"

Inuyasha realizing Kagome never experience such pain conceded that she must go to get revenge as well.

"Inuyasha, Kagome...", Shippo walked toward them with tears and disbelief. "Are they gone?"

Kagome bundled up Shippo and said sofly, "I want you to stay with Kaede okay Shippo"

Kaede cradled Shippo and looked at the bandage Sango gave her, "To defeat Naraku, you must purify the jewel….but first you must outwit him, it's the only way now."

Inuyasha and Kagome nodded. Then they went full speed ahead toward Naraku and Shesshomaru.

Kagome asked, "What's the plan Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha completely focused said, "I don't know we figure it out once we see how Shesshomaru is doing."

"If he is actually a match for him, we still have a chance," Kagome added. Inuyasha agreed.

As they approached, Naraku and Shesshomaru were sword fighting. Naraku seemed somewhat drained and Shesshomaru was drained but still keeping a strong front.

"NARAKU!" yelled Inuyasha.

"Ah Inuyasha did you enjoy the fireworks," smirked Naraku.

"Inuyasha, my sister, is she okay?" Kohaku asked concerned.

Inuyasha looking dismayed just looked at Naraku and said, "I will make you pay for what you done Naraku."

"Inuyasha?" Kohaku said confused.

Naraku turning to Kagome and seeing the rage in her perplexion reminded him of Kikyo. He smiles maliciously and asks, "So how does it feel Kagome, do you feel helpless, upset, angry?"

"NARAKU, I'LL KILL YOU," shouted the young priestess as she shot her arrow piercing his barrier. Naraku not concerned at first murmured "foolish child". But then her arrow started to go in

Then Inuyasha used his technique, "RED BARRAGE." Then Shesshamaru used his technique, "Yoki Wave"

And at the moment the power of the demon brothers' hurdled toward Naraku, Kagome's arrow shattered Naraku's barrier, leaving him defenseless. Naraku was thrown back in great pain and agony, "Curses!" the demon yelled. Yet the demon was still not defeated.

"Her power is still too pure and Shesshomaru is not making this any easier," Naraku thought as he was quickly regenerating himself as he fell, "I could easily kill Inuyasha if it wasn't for those two. If Kagome's power will just... Wait. How foolish of me, I wasn't thinking."

Naraku swooped down using his power to avoid the demons and Kagome, taking Kohaku. Naraku looked toward the west and flied away with Kohaku.

"NARAKU! YOU WON'T GET AWAY!" Inuyasha and the others went after Naraku fighting him and trying to stop his seemingly escape.

Then they approached...the well of time.

Seeing Naraku holding on Kohaku floating above the well, "Kagome," Naraku states bluntly, "I wonder..will you be full of malice if I took more from you? Will your power finally be corrupted?"

As he said such, he held on to Kohaku and went into the well of time.

"NARAKU WAIT!" Inuyasha yelled.

"WAIT HE CAN'T!" Kagome cried.

Kagome and Inuyasha hurried toward the well; and, when they got there, Naraku was gone.


	6. Kagome's Answer

**Chapter 6: Kagome's Answer**

Kagome and Inuyasha approached the well and Naraku was gone

Frantically, Kagome jumped into the well and Inuyasha after her, leaving Shessamarou asking the question, "So what will be her answer I wonder?"

Inuyasha and Kagome went through the well, and as they were transitioning to her time, the well seemed to be crumbling around them.

As Inuyasha and Kagome got to her time, the well was obviously damaged greatly.

Kagome let out a cry, "No! What happened?! Mom, Grandpa, Sota!"

Inuyasha used his sword to get rid of the rubble. Inuyasha picked up Kagome and jumped out of the well. They both saw Naraku immediately from the back. Kohaku was unconscious near him.

"Naraku!" yelled Kagome.

Naraku turned around;and, Kagome saw her mother in his grip.

As Kagome's heart was struck by fear she yelled almost helplessly, " No, MOTHER!"

Inuyasha about to charge demanded, "LET HER GO NOW!"

"Ka...go..me?" said Kagome's mother weakly.

Naraku's scars pulsated and sets Kagome's mother **_on fire_**.

Kagome horrified yelled "MOTHERRRRRR!"

Inuyasha attempting to stop him from killing her yelled "DIE NARAKU," as he about to swing his sword.

Naraku, however, used his eye flash stronger than before against Inuyasha, giving him multiple horrible wounds.

Kagome watched in unbelief as Inuyasha was bleeding reminding her of the time he was hit by the windscar; and, Kagome crying in hysterics as she watches her mother screaming and dying by the blue flame.

"Mother...MOTTHHERRR," yelled Kagome.

"Mom?!" said Sota in fear.

Kagome heard her brother's voice, lifting up her eyes and seeing him watching. He was with Grandpa.

They looked like they just got home.

"Daughter?" said Kagome's grandpa as if this must be a dream of some kind.

"GRANDPA , SOTA GET OUT OF HERE!" Kagome managed to voice as her heart begins to be filled with fear yet again

Before they could move, Naraku was behind them.

"Is this your family as well, Kagome?" Naraku asked curiously and maliciously

"LEAVE THEM ALONE," Kagome defended

As she said such she let out a great power from her body toward all three of them, but instead of being a pink light it was purple light.

Grandpa and Sota screamed out and Naraku said "perfect."

A explosion happened leaving a thick smoke of electric purple light. Grandpa and Sota were safe in a barrier while their shed, house, and the sacred tree were burning in a purple flame.

Grandpa and Sota looked up and saw Kagome with purple eyes and little static of electricity shooting from her eyes

Inuyasha gets up in pain and sees Kagome. "Kagome?" Inuyasha says her name softly and sadly.

"HE'S GOING DIE, HE'S GOING TO DIE, HE'S HAVES TOO, I WILL KILL HIM" Kagome spoke with great hatred.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha says her name softly once again

Sota and Grandpa walked up to where the mother was. Sota collapsed and started to cry "what's going on mommy, get up." Her body was burnt greatly to the point she was unrecognizable.

Grandpa held his chest and kept saying "it can't be, no, no, daughter?"

Inuyasha looked on the two members of Kagome's family and looked at Kagome, who was looking toward where Naraku disappeared. Her eyes were now a dark purple, with dark purple tears flowing down her face.

Inuyasha stood up with a new found drive, ignoring his wounds, and knew what he had to do.

Inuyasha went up to Kagome and kissed her with their first kiss and said "don't let him win Kagome. No matter what, don't let him win."

Kagome just stared at Inuyasha with her glowing dark purple eyes

"Kagome please," her little brother said crying.

"Come back we can't lose you too," her grandpa said.

Her eyes then were going back to a pink while Inuyasha's body was starting to be healed by her power.

Kagome then saw their shed, and their house, and her mother. Then she saw the sacred tree burning with a dark purple flame. Kagome used her power and let the fire dissapate and then saw the sacred tree burnt.

Kagome looked back toward Inuyasha. And at that moment, she found the answer to why she went back to the feudal era. She knew what her purpose of going back was.

Kagome then stated, " _ **Naraku will never win.**_ "

Kagome turned back to her family and hugged them and said, "it will be okay, I promise."

Sota looked up in a questioning stare. As Inuyasha and Kagome went after Naraku, the grandpa yelled, "Please don't die Kagome!"

As Inuyasha and Kagome quickly tried to catch up to Naraku, Inuyasha heard people screaming and then he saw Naraku standing in the middle of the street. A man was dead before him.

The people started yelling many things, "What the...; he just killed him; someone call the police; who the heck you think you are"

Naraku smiled maliciously, "you can call me Naraku."

As he said such Naraku let out a strong power from his body destroying the area and all the people therein. Kagome made a protection barrier for Inuyasha and herself.

"NARAKU!" Kagome screamed.

"Witness true pain Kagome" Naraku said coolly.

"STOP!" as Kagome yelled she shot multiple arrows toward the center of the destruction.


End file.
